-AESA-The Witch and the Amethytus Estate
by Amethytus Library
Summary: Amethytus -SAMPLE-: ? Days prior to -LIFE-. A collection of scenes from the incomplete story, focusing on the change to Teresa's fate. The Dimension Lord, Byzantian Fandango, has arrived in the realm of Medea. There is an Evil Well here, but there is also a great treasure to be had...


~~~Observation~~~

Teresa thought no one had seen her when she was stalking Metallia, even when she fixed Visco's size-up and had her steal Metallia's ring. But she was mistaken. Zan had arrived at the realm of Medea three weeks ago. His arrival site was the Yaptolacca Ravine, where no one but the Harpies were aware of his appearance. As per his routine, he began to explore the realm himself, utilizing his Dephazer to remain hidden. On top of this, his unique nature of not radiating detectable energy, aside from the Tranquility Aura, kept him from being noticed. He did, however, notice that some compatible creatures in the realm became passive while in his general proximity. He took note of this.

However, on his first sighting of Teresa, he was immediately intrigued. She was a curious little thing. Thought highly of herself, that's for sure. He noticed that she was stalking Metallia as early as her entry into the Doen area. His scans of Teresa confirmed her compatibility to his aura, and he had to admit, she was adorable. And that cute little voice of hers charmed him extensively. But, how to get her to change alignments would prove difficult.

"If I can prove that Swamp Witch is a menace, it will really improve my standing with Master Belda!" she had said at one point.

It was evident she was a boot-licker, but her efforts were clearly genuine. She wanted respect. He could easily show it.

~Checkpoint: 1~

As Zan observed the situation, Teresa had taken Viscole to the Valentine Domain, explaining along the way who she was. The Tar Witch Teresa, currently an apprentice to the Scum Witch Belda, but soon to become an official witch, and she clearly expected herself to become a Great Witch in a very sort length of time after. She was ambitious. But this could be utilized for good as well.

Then, something interesting happened. Having pursued them as she anticipated, the Hundred Knight, and by extension, Metallia, had caught up to the two in the aquatic village of Chocolatta Field. The argument ensued, and Metallia ordered the Hundred Knight to slaughter Teresa. Zan became concerned, but also noticed that the Hundred Knight didn't seem fully intent on this. It did, still, frighten Teresa. Zan saw the look on her face. She was quick to break into a sweat, and tears formed in her eyes...

This was the sealing moment for him. This little girl was trying way too hard to look tough and superior, and while she was determined to be a success, she seemed highly misdirected and timid. He immediately began to feel a strong love for her forming. But he sensed that she had a dark future in this crapsack world that he'd arrived in, where 95% of the residents were savage. He sent a report back to his base...

"My dear ones of the Entourage. I have found a potential new member. However, she is in a difficult situation, and I fear failure may be inevitable. I will be tracking this one, and see to beginning my influence on her. I shall report back with more information when it becomes available. Hope for my success. I will probably need it..."

"WHAT?!" Kira exclaimed, "But _I'M_ the new girl! I've been the new girl for a MONTH, and there's already another addition coming?!"

"That is kinda surprising..." Bridgette remarked, "The last member to join our group, Xiangfei, arrived, like, over a year ago. And now two girls in a month's time?"

Nizhoni explained, "Well, I guess you hadn't heard but... Zan and I were able to discover a new Dimensional Plain. This plain is absolutely stuffed with new realms, and Zan was eager to check them out. He sensed great potential from these realms, and we all know how I am about exploring new places too."

"Still... I was enjoying all the attention. Now some other girl's gonna get it?" Kira muttered.

"I thought you HATED our attention, Little Ki," Bridgette said with a smirk.

"KIRA! DR. KIRA! WHY do you insist on calling me that?! You ain't exactly tall yourself!"

Bridgette just patted Kira's head teasingly, and dodged a swipe from the angry scientist.

Back at the scene, Teresa fled with Viscole, and Metallia ordered the Hundred Knight to pursue. Zan followed, but suspected that things weren't going to turn out as Teresa hoped. He had seen the Duchess. She reminded him extremely of Poison Ivy. Beautiful, but very toxic. And her scene at the village confirmed his suspicions. He didn't like her at all. But now this precious little "Tar Witch" was going to try to get her help? Zan was worried... So he followed.

~~~First Encounter - During the Valentine Assault~~~

The palace was huge on the outside, and Zan suspected that it would be a mess inside, so he didn't enter. All the pink was starting to make him feel funny. And those creepy little Korigon that were skipping about everywhere unnerved him. He knew they were demons. Wouldn't be the first time he'd discovered "cute" demons that would use this appearance to deceive people. He wanted to start an assault, but after the Hundred Knight's rampage, he decided not to.

Zan listened deeply through his Cyber Ear, keeping his focus on Teresa's charming little voice. He could hear the conversation with the Duchess, and was shocked at how she completely ignored Teresa's objective. Zan's analysis progressed further, and he detected yet another piece of distressing information about Teresa. She had a Luck Stat in the NEGATIVES. More and more, he felt an overwhelming desire to save her from this realm. But that is never easy for someone who also happens to have a very high Loyalty Stat. He thought about all of this while listening to the conversation. His flesh eye twitched when the Duchess called Teresa an "imbecile". The Duchess had now been blacklisted. Eventually, he could sense that Teresa had fled the scene, after giving out a little yelp from being scowled at by the Duchess.

"Now is the time..." he whispered. He Dephazed, becoming visible, and causing a nearby Korigon to freak out and run away. He smirked, but remained by the entrance to the palace. He continued to listen as the crying Teresa headed through the palace to the entrance. She kept whining and fussing about how she's going to get punished badly by her master for failing at her objective. Zan could tell by the tone in her voice that she expected something terrible. And this angered him. He'd like to "meet" this master of hers.

The door opened, and Teresa, riding her broom, flew out. She flew right past Zan, eyes filled with tears, and looking extremely frustrated and upset. Zan turned to watch her go. But then she "skidded" to a stop when she realized she'd just passed something very strange.

She turned her head to look back at Zan from over her shoulder.

Zan gazed upon her, finally getting a chance to make eye contact with this overburdened little sweetheart. His Cybernetic Pupil shifted to the Love Icon.

"Uhh..." Teresa uttered, followed by a sniffle, and wiping her face a bit.

Zan remained quiet, looking upon her, feeling tense, and keeping track of her every reaction.

Teresa turned fully to face him, but remained on her broom. She looked upon this strange, powerful-looking being that she'd never seen before. She was already upset by her failure with the Duchess, but now she was also scared. This thing standing here, with the glowing eyes, the black components, and fearsome appearance intimidated her. But this was contrasted by the gentle gaze his flesh eye was giving her, as well as the curious sensation of peace that she felt emitting from him. It was the strangest thing she'd ever seen. He was terrifying, and yet he seemed to be an extremely benevolent being. What she couldn't figure out was why she couldn't sense any sort of power coming from him, other than the peace. But right away, that peace started to draw her.

"Who... Who are you?" she finally asked.

The first contact was always critically important. And Zan utilized this newly forged love for Teresa to guide his thoughts. He wanted to make sure the first thing he did was make her feel comfortable around him. That may not prove difficult. He could tell that she was already reacting to his aura.

Zan disarmed her reluctance with a gentle smile, and said, "I am Zan. You look troubled. Has something happened?"

Teresa, remaining on her broom, sniffled a little, but tried to regain her composure in front of this stranger. She said, "I just screwed up really, really bad. I don't know why she wouldn't listen... ...Do you even know who I'm talking about?"

"The Duchess of Flowers, correct? Duchess Valentine? I know about everyone in this realm," Zan said calmly, keeping his black crystal bone hands in his pockets. Teresa hadn't noticed his feet yet.

"You do? How?" she asked.

"I am a... traveler. A long-term traveler, and I have abilities that let me collect information easily. For example, I know that you are the Tar Witch Teresa, apprentice to the Scum Witch Belda. I've been in this realm for three weeks now. The famous people become identified first."

"So does that mean I'm famous?" Teresa said, recovering a little.

"Mmm, not quite. However, I've been keeping track of the things that have been happening since the Swamp Witch started activating those pillars. It's not going well for this realm..."

"We're trying to stop her! Will you help us?" Teresa asked. She hoped that if she could bring back even a shred of good news, it might ease the trouble she's in. This hope was dashed when Zan shook his head slowly.

"It's not my directive to get involved in major events of the realms I visit. I have my own, equally important mission. However, Teresa... You look like you need something," Zan said.

"Huh? I do? What do I need that you would know about?" she asked.

"Someone to talk to, perhaps? Someone other than your master, who I assume is going to punish you in some way for failing your objective here," Zan said softly.

"...Why would I talk to someone I barely know about these things?" Teresa asked, narrowing an eye.

"Because I'm a good listener?" Zan replied jokingly.

Teresa was silent. She found herself drawn to this person, despite his frightening appearance. That curious sense of peace she felt from him was very appealing. But, she still had a job to do. Well, she did, but now she's just in trouble.

Zan continued, "...Or not. I won't force you to do anything, Teresa. But I do want to tell you something... I'll be in this realm for a while, and I'll be available if you need to talk, or if you need help. Just know I won't help in the situation with Metallia. That is your peoples' business."

Teresa hopped off her broom and walked toward Zan.

"You're talking as if you're not even from Medea. And you seem to know a lot. Why is that?" she asked.

"Like I said, I'm a traveler. But not an ordinary one. I can travel between dimensions as if they were different houses to visit. I belong to an entire faction that does that sort of thing as our job," he explained.

Teresa started, "I knew it. I knew it! I could tell you were a powerful magic being! This is a big deal too! Maybe if I tell Belda-" Zan interrupted, "Ah, not a magic being, no. I am flesh and blood like you. But where you use what you call magic to accomplish your various special abilities, I use extremely... EXTREMELY advanced technology. Technology so advanced that it can do things that would seem like magic to you."

Teresa had now come up to Zan, and realized how tall he was/short she was by comparison. Zan looked down at her, that warm expression not changing, and the Love Icon still in his cybernetic eye. She stared at his components, and said, "...Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ah, sorry. I'm just trying to avoid frightening you. Most people flee at the sight of a person who looks like myself. I mean, look at my face. It's half crystalline metal. I must commend you for not running in terror," he said softly.

"Well... I probably would have but... You seem too... kind, to be dangerous," she replied.

Zan began to get an emergency signal in his internal communication system. His eyes averted from Teresa for just an instant.

But then Zan smiled again, and said, "Thanks. Now, both of us have places we must go. But I promise, if you need to talk or need help, I'll try to get to you."

Teresa whimpered when she thought about going back to Belda with the bad news. She flinched when Zan rested a black crystal skeletal hand on her shoulder. She looked at it wide-eyed, then looked at Zan, who continued to keep his gentle expression. He said gently, "Be strong Teresa. Things won't stay bad forever."

"Your- your hands..." she whimpered.

"A story for another time. Don't worry about it, ok? Take care Teresa. I will see you again soon," Zan said.

Teresa just looked at Zan as he took a step back, and Dephazed, becoming invisible, and undetectable again. This astonished her as well. She stood there for a moment, trying to get a grip on what just happened. She could still feel that peaceful sensation however, though now she couldn't pinpoint it, even though Zan was still standing right there.

"Zan..." she whispered. "What just happened? I feel like I just met a... ghost or something. He was scary, but... he seemed so kind and gentle... I've never felt that kind of tranquility coming from anyone... It was so... Ugh! Get it together! I need to think of something to tell Master Belda that won't make her really mad at me... I need to blame that Swamp Witch for everything! Hmm..."

She summoned her broom, and prepared to leave, but hesitated, looking directly at where Zan was one more time, before leaving.

Zan clasped his hands together in front of his mouth, and thought about how this went, (The first step is always the most important. And I've had worse first-encounters with some of my closest girls. Teresa... I will save you. I promise this.)

He turned to leave the area, now responding to the emergency signal he was receiving.

~~~Second Encounter - Three days into the Utsushi Event~~~

"GET OUT BEFORE YOU BREAK SOMETHING ELSE!" came a scream from Belda's residence. The nearby townsfolk shuddered at the mere sound of it.

Teresa barged out of the residence with tears in her eyes and chemical stains on her clothes. She turned and pleaded, "Master! I'm sorry! Please! It was an-" the door slammed shut in her face. Teresa stood there, tears flowing, "accident..." she finished.

She stood there for several seconds, before noticing the gawkers. "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?!" she shrieked, and they quickly scattered.

Teresa summoned her broom and flew away from the area crying quite audibly. Zan had been listening to this from his base all the way in Yaptolacca Ravine.

"You're definitely distracted by something, Zan..." Kira said.

"Teresa's in a rough spot," he said.

"Uuuggh. Again with this 'Teresa' kid. Seriously, do you NEED anyone else after having acquired ME?" she asked.

Zan gently laid a hand on Kira's shoulder and said, "You are absolutely irreplaceable. But you are also unique. ALL of my companions are unique. You're not being replaced. So don't let that thought bother you."

"I'm not worried about THAT, Zan. Don't assume to know what I'm thinking," she said with a huff.

"Kira, you've been with us at least long enough to know that my goal of saving lost souls will be neverending. The Entourage will forever grow. In fact, you should be glad to know there may soon be another new girl. You'll stop being treated like one when it happens."

"Huh. I didn't think of that. Well, whatever. I just wish you'd stop talking about her," Kira said.

"There's something unusual about this one... I sense... Something very tragic... It's making me worry inordinately about her. Kira, please do me a favor while I'm out. Get in contact with Nerys, and tell her that we need a Revival Chamber component transported to the command center..."

"Oh, now THAT doesn't sound good..." Kira said grimly.

"This world is savage. I don't often enter realms so rife with corruption. It's a wonder people are able to survive here at all. I get this feeling we're going to need that thing in time... So, please."

"Fine, Zan. I'll get it done easy," Kira said with a smug smile.

"I know you will," he said, before leaving the command center.

He opened an interspacial causeway and jumped in.

~Checkpoint: 2~

Zan tracked Teresa's position to a rather quiet section of Cicite Plains. She was at a body of water, trying to get the chemical stains off of her sleeves. She was still crying, but not as hard. As she struggled with these stubborn stains, she suddenly felt a wave of tranquility fill the area. A nearby Reaper seemed to panic. She looked up, and saw as Zan descended from the air, crashing down on the Reaper, obliterating the creature instantly. The sudden appearance caused her to yelp and fall backwards onto her seat. Zan stood up, and walked over to her. She stared up at him, and Zan gazed back. His Cybernetic Eye immediately shifted to the Love Icon again, and he held out a hand to her. She shivered a little, but took it, and Zan helped her to her feet.

"We meet again, Teresa. ...You seem to need some support right now," he said gently.

Teresa sniffled, and tried to compose herself. Zan noticed the stains, and said, "What happened?"

"It was an accident... I was trying to reach a vial on a high shelf, when the whole thing suddenly collapsed. It spilled stuff everywhere and caused the entire lab to catch on fire. I've been having bad things like that happen for such a long time now... Things break, I drop stuff, I hit my head on things... Why am I telling you this?" she suddenly said as she looked at him with a hint of firmness.

"Let me tell you something about myself, Teresa. I value trust. I value it more than most precious resources. I try to build and maintain it at all costs. It could be that you're sensing that," he said softly.

"Well... I do sense something from you... It's a kind of peacefulness... A tranquility I don't think I've ever felt, ever before. I know you said you were a technology-using traveler, but, you do have some sort of power..."

"Oh, I am quite powerful actually. I'm sure you saw my awesome dynamic entry at the expense of that monster just now," Zan said with a grin.

Teresa sniffled a little, but a smile formed on her face, and she said, "Yeah, that was awesome. You squashed that thing flat. How did you do that?"

Her smile warmed Zan's heart immensely, and she felt a slight increase in the feeling of peace in the general area. "Let's just say, for now, that my interdimensional movement abilities allow me to literally jump around. I simply jumped back into this area up in the air and used my weight as a weapon. I didn't want that thing near you, though I'm sure you could have handled it," he said.

Teresa grinned with pride and said, "The creatures here are pathetic to a great witch like myself."

Zan lifted a finger and said, "Ah, nooo... You're an apprentice, Teresa. Don't try to inflate your own reputation, or else it'll get popped by reality."

Teresa looked flustered. But Zan's kind demeanor was far different from what she was used to dealing with everywhere else. Not a single word he was saying came off with the least bit of disrespect or condescension. It genuinely seemed like he cared about her.

She grabbed his hand and looked it over. It felt warm, despite being made of crystalline metal. She looked at the plasma orb in the center of his hand, and watched it for a couple of seconds. She looked at him and said, "If you're human, what happened to your hands?"

"That's a... very long story. I'm afraid I don't really have the time to go into detail on that right now. Besides, I came to comfort you and listen to you, not to talk about myself. If we become friends, you'll learn about my history in time."

Teresa released his hand, and said, "I see. Just being around you, though, makes me feel better. It's weird... YOU'RE weird actually, but... Maybe we can be friends. I don't normally hang out with boys though."

"You will find me to be unlike most men. Trust me on that..." Zan said, rolling his eyes.

"I think I do..." Teresa replied quietly.

"Now, let's do something about this mess you're in," Zan said.

"Ugh... These stains won't come out... I think my outfit's ruined..." she complained.

She became stunned however when Zan pointed his fingers at her, and the stains dissolved into an energy that was drawn into Zan's fingers.

"Wha..." she reacted.

"Just another type of technology at my disposal. Reclaimation. I can convert most forms of matter into energy to draw into myself. Stains are just foreign matter that's become very deeply attached to things. I removed the foreign matter. As for you, Teresa... I suggest that you try to find better ways to get hard-to-reach objects from now on. Lab fires are dangerous," Zan said gently.

"Don't I know it. ...Zan..." Teresa said.

"Hmm?"

"Um... ...Thank you."

"You are very welcome, Teresa," he said gently, "Are you feeling better?"

Thunder rumbled, and a breeze blew past. Teresa shivered, and put the upper half of her outfit back on. Zan looked concerned, but Teresa said, "Yeah, I am. It's cold here though. I should probably get back to Belda's place and see if I can help clean up the mess..."

"You are very loyal, aren't you, Teresa?" Zan asked.

"Well, she's my master. I HAVE to be loyal, if I ever want to become an official witch," Teresa said.

"But... You wouldn't be if that weren't your goal?" Zan asked.

"...I don't know... I never really thought about it. Belda's scary, but when she's not, she's nice. I trust her. And she'll always be my master, so I'll do anything I can to make her proud."

"That is very admirable," Zan said with a hint of concern.

"What's wrong?" Teresa asked.

"Nothing at the moment, Teresa. Now, I suggest you get back to the town before it gets any colder here. You're shivering, and the atmosphere is very... unstable. ...Hmmm..." Zan said, getting distracted.

"Really, Zan, what's bothering you?" she asked.

"There is powerful evil in these plains..."

"It's haunted. There's a ghost roaming these plains that kills people," Teresa said matter-of-factually.

"And you came out here on your own? That's not wise..."

"It's nothing I can't handle. This spot is pretty secure from the ghost. It's a little secret of mine," Teresa said confidently.

"I see... Well, still, please be careful, ok? I need to leave, and Belda's probably wondering where you are, so you should go too."

"Yeah, I should. I have some studying to do anyway. The annual Walpurgis Nighttime Soiree is coming up and I gotta make sure I'm ready for the tests to pass to become an official witch. I'll tell you about it later if you want!" she said, now becoming enthusiastic.

Zan smiled, and said, "I would enjoy that. Let me just ask you one other thing, Teresa. Have you told Belda about me, yet?"

"Umm, no. I haven't. I will when I go back, though," she replied.

"That would be... inadvisable..." Zan said, his demeanor darkening a bit.

"What? But... Why?" Teresa asked.

"Do you really think your master would approve of learning that you were talking to some guy you met? I have heard that she's quite ruthless when it comes to dealing with perceived threats. I don't need to end up with a curse or something..."

"Oh yeah... Master Belda's pretty possessive... So are you asking me to keep our friendship a secret?"

"Only if you're ok with it..."

"I'll think about it... But, I probably will. She probably won't be in the right mood to hear something like that for a while anyway..."

"I thank you, Teresa. Now, really, we need to go. There's something in the area that's really getting me on edge. You be very careful on your way home, ok?"

"Ok, Zan. Thank you," Teresa said.

She and Zan nodded, before she created her broom to fly off. Zan waited until he was sure she was safe, before using his Causeway to return to base.

~Checkpoint: 3~

"You were right, Zan. It's there alright... Below the Cicite Battlefield. And it's huge..." Lily Flyer said with a grim tone.

Bridgette asked, "This world is so full of corruption, that's hardly a surprise, but still... How are we going to seal it?"

"With extreme prejudice," Zan said firmly.

~~~Third Encounter - Four days before the Walpurgis Nighttime Soiree Begins~~~

Metallia had just recently recovered from her utsushi episode, and the Hundred Knight had finally passed through the Yaptolacca Ravine. Along the way, he encountered Zan's base. They went into lockdown the moment he arrived, and Zan negotiated for peace between them and Metallia, explaining his purpose in the realm and that he was not an enemy. Metallia was accepting of this, and the Hundred Knight moved on.

One day later, Nezaria showed up. She immediately took a liking to Zan, as it turned out she too was compatible with his aura. She spent a while learning about him, his faction, his family, and their mission. She, too, had interdimensional abilities, as she was just as powerful as Zan. However, Zan had no intention of adding her to his faction, citing his policy to avoid fragmenting realms by taking highly significant individuals from them. Nezaria then learned about Zan's desire to bring Teresa in, and offered her support where possible. She eventually left, the entire encounter turning out quite well.

~Checkpoint: 4~

"Master Belda, I'm gonna go collect some ingredients for that potion you wanted to make, ok?" Teresa said, getting a bag ready.

"Ok, Teresa. Be sure to come back soon. I have a meeting with the court witches, and I'm going to see if I can have prince Heintz come visit our lab afterward. I want you to be there and on your best behavior, ok?" Belda replied.

"Yes, master!" Teresa said, before leaving the residence. As she flew away, she muttered, "Heintz this, Heintz that. Sure he's handsome, but he's creepy too... And not in a good way, like... Zan. ...Where is Zan? I haven't seen him in a while."

Teresa flew off into Doen Forest to collect items, but her thoughts were mostly distracted. Then she noticed how distracted she was, and thought, (Why can't I get that guy out of my head? ... ...I want to see him again. I want to tell him about what's been happening lately!) Then she exclaimed, "Zan! You said you'd be there if I wanted to see you! Please come out! ... ... ..."

Zan was currently at the top of a frigid mountain, looking over the Cicite Plains. But his Cyber Ear alerted him to Teresa's call. His heart swelled. (She's summoning me. This is excellent,) he thought.

He quickly opened an Interspacial Causeway, and jumped in.

"...Nothing... Was he really just saying that? ...No, no way! He said he valued trust! He-" the Causeway opened near her position, and she yelped. Then Zan jumped out, and she smiled brightly. "You came! You really came!"

"As I promised, Teresa. I would never go back on something like that," Zan said as he approached her.

To his surprise, Teresa hugged him. His eyes widened, and the pupil of his Cybernetic Eye shifted to the Love Icon quickly.

"You are... definitely in a good mood today. That is wonderful," he said softly.

"Things have been going really well for me these past few days. I wanna tell you about what's been happening! ...And you can tell me about what you've been doing too," Teresa said excitedly.

"I shall, but first, why are you here?" Zan asked, looking around. Several Flower Maidens were watching them from hiding spots. And he spotted a Ghost Centipede moving away from their position hastily.

"Oh yeah, Master Belda's working on some kind of potion, and I 'volunteered' to get some ingredients. I really just wanted to get away for a while. She keeps going on about prince Heintz, and I get sick of it sometimes..." Teresa said, looking around.

"Prince Heintz... Yes, I am aware of him. I've seen him a couple of times. Seems like a nice guy but..."

"But..." Teresa echoed, and the two shared a look like they were both thinking the same thing.

They even drawled, "Yeah..." in tandem, which made Teresa giggle.

"Man, we've only met like three times, and we're already starting to think alike. It's gotta be that tranquility of yours Zan," Teresa said.

"Probably. But it's excellent to know you feel that way Teresa. I was beginning to worry..."

"Worry? Why?" Teresa asked.

"Let me ask you something that you might be offended by... Please bear with me..."

"Uhh, ok?" she said hesitantly.

"Have you ever considered leaving Belda? I mean, permanently?" Zan carefully asked.

Teresa was taken aback. She replied, "She's my master! I couldn't do that! She's training me, and I trust her! Why would I want to leave her? ...What are you getting at?"

"Just feeling around, Teresa. This entire realm leaves me very uneasy, and I am worried about you. You have great potential, but... This realm is vicious, and I sense disaster all the time," Zan said, again, carefully.

"So why would I want to leave master Belda then? If something bad happens, she'll just protect me from it! And if you're that worried, then you would probably show up too if I got in some trouble I couldn't get myself out of," Teresa said sweetly, giving him a cute look.

Zan smiled, and said, "Wouldn't be the first time I've done that. I've had my fair share of heroic moments."

Teresa replied, "I'll bet. So anyway, let me tell you what's been happening lately!"

Zan smiled, and nodded. The two began to walk through the forest. Teresa talked enthusiastically about her accomplishments in her apprenticeship. She told Zan about the fact that she's going to be appointed as an official witch at the soiree in a couple of days, which was clearly the source of her joy. She became distracted when she started telling him about the soiree itself, since he was unfamiliar with it. She told him about the other witches; Purple Peel, Thin Ice Lily, Lavily Lalula Lu, Ryubence, Nezaria. Zan added that he'd met Nezaria a short time ago, which amazed Teresa. Then she finished by mentioning about the plans the group were making to deal with Metallia, which gave Zan some concern. He observed her complete and utter disdain for the swamp witch. He was aware of how powerful and wrathful Metallia was. And to see Teresa go on and on about how she despised her and that their idea for humiliating her would put her in her place caused him to fall silent.

"Zan? You've gotten really quiet," Teresa said.

"Metallia... I encountered her minion a few days ago," he said.

Teresa stopped walking, and looked directly at him with fright. "Did you get hurt? Did that loser do anything to you?"

"I negotiated for peace. That swamp witch... Her power is off the charts. I can get power readings through my technology, and both she and her minion, that Hundred Knight, were in the Very High Threat Zone..."

"I find that hard to believe. She's just some filthy bumpkin from the sticks. There's no way she could be that powerful," Teresa said incredulously.

"And yet my scans are never inaccurate," Zan said quietly, and he looked directly at Teresa. "You need to promise me something, Teresa... You need to stay away from that Swamp Witch. I feel certain that she may cause you great harm if you don't..."

"We HAVE to avenge the Forest Witch, Zan. That swamp witch killed her, and she was one of the greatest members of our group. We can't overlook that..."

"I understand, but... What will this little prank you're going to pull hope to accomplish?"

"It'll remind her of exactly what she is: a third-rate witch who doesn't deserve to be a member of our group! We don't need some poisonous witch spreading her swamp all over our territories like she did to the Duchess! Just thinking about all of that makes me feel so dirty," Teresa said.

"Or it could infuriate her and send her into a rampage..." Zan muttered.

"Like she could hope to fight all of us at once. It'll be fine, Zan. Don't worry about me so much, ok? I have master Belda to protect me, and I have you to call for if I need to," she said, again, sweetly.

Zan gave her his most loving look. He had succeeded. Teresa was ready to be introduced to the Amethytus Estate. But the issue of her loyalty to Belda was the only obstacle remaining, and it seemed insurmountable. Zan was about to speak, when Teresa suddenly said, "Oh... Oh no! How long have we been talking?! I... I just remembered that I was supposed to be back like... an HOUR ago! Awww man! I need to find those ingredients and get back to Master Belda's place. Oh she is gonna KILL me! Oops..." she looked at Zan, who, surprisingly, was a little amused.

"Just take solace in the fact that you had a happy time here. I'll help you find those ingredients. Tell me what is needed," he said gently.

Teresa looked at a list, and said, "Umm, three Graperries, a Dragon Toadstool, a Flame Frog Egg and two Flower Maiden Petals..."

Zan's Cybernetic Eye Pupil shifted to the Radar Icon. Teresa noticed this, and said, "What is with that eye of yours, Zan? It keeps changing shape."

"This eye is artificial, and is one of my primary technologies. Let's see... The Graperries are this way," he said, and he took Teresa's hand. The two scurried off to find them.

Standing on a hill in the distance, looking out at them, was Nezaria. Her expression was unusually grim...

~~~The Dire Warning~~~

Nezaria had become aware of something most dire. Belda was a traitor. And very soon, a disaster was going to befall the entire Witch Party. This didn't concern her as much, since Metallia was going to fix all of this. But her concern was more for Zan. He loved Teresa deeply, and Nezaria knew that this prank idea of the witches' was going to cause Metallia to retaliate. This wouldn't be much of a problem either, but for the fact that Belda was NOT going to protect Teresa during the assault. Teresa's death was approaching, and Nezaria knew what she needed to do.

Time passed, and the Walpurgis Soiree began. The nasty prank the witches had played on Metallia was the starting point.

Several days later, on the evening of the final day of the Soiree, Zan had received a message from Nezaria. Something was stirring that she had become aware of, and she urgently requested his appearance near Belda's residence.

Night in the city of Amataya fell. An Interspacial Causeway opened above the roof of one of the buildings, and Zan stepped out, in his Dephazed state. He stepped to the edge of the roof and looked out and down, at Belda's residence. He could detect her and Teresa within. Suddenly a low fog rolled in, and when it cleared, Nezaria was standing right beside him. When she first met them, Zan learned that she could see through his Dephazed state. He Rephazed, and looked at her. She gave him a grim look. "You summoned me, Nezaria?" he said.

"Indeed. There is something you must know about Teresa's fate," Nezaria started.

Zan kept silent, looking intently at Nezaria.

Her cane started to speak, "It would seem that Belda is going to betray the Witch Party. I have become aware of the fact that the Scum Witch is in fact cooperating with Prince Heintz, the adopted son of Lord Damuu, the leader of the worshipers of Niike. They are establishing a plot to use Metallia to frame the entire Witch Society of being a threat to the Kingdom. Upon completion of this plan, all witches in the kingdom are going to be killed. We will be handling this particular problem ourselves. But as for Teresa..."

Nezaria had noticed immediately that Zan had tensed up, and his cybernetic pupil had switched to the Rage Icon.

Her cane continued, "Belda's cooperation is going to lead her to sell out her friends. She has developed the mindset that all of us are expendable in her scheme."

"And you're just going to let all of this slide?" Zan asked tensely.

Nezaria herself spoke softly, trying to calm him, "Along with your mission to close that dimensional breach, there is another great event in the works, Zan. I know of what its outcome is, and Metallia will be the one to fix it."

Zan blinked. He rubbed the back of his head, and said, "That's a bit hard to believe, but... What about Teresa?"

"She is going to die soon, as you had feared," Nezaria said softly.

Zan just about fell off the roof on hearing this. Nezaria continued, "But as I said when we first met, a loss can often be turned into a gain. You were worried about how to convince her to leave Belda and the Witch party, correct?"

Zan nodded. They both fell silent when Belda's door opened, and both she and an excited Teresa emerged from it. "In just a few hours, I'm going to become an official witch! This is so awesome!" Teresa giddily exclaimed.

"It is so wonderful for you, Teresa. I'm proud of you," Belda said.

Zan threw a death glare at Belda from the rooftop. But she and Teresa left the area to make their way to Walpurgis for the final night of the soiree. Zan watched Teresa leave, and Nezaria noticed a sadness form on his face.

"This is what you need to know, Zan," Nezaria's cane spoke, and he looked at her. "Metallia's familiar is on its way to the soiree as well, and it is going to make an opening for Metallia to attack. Teresa will die at that time. If you are able to rescue her, even if she has already died, you will be able to save her."

Zan's expression darkened, and his cybernetic pupil switched to the Determination Icon.

"Indeed..." he said quietly. "We have the technology to bring newly dead back to life. You learned this when you visited us that one day."

Nezaria nodded, and said, "If there is one thing that can break loyalty, it's betrayal. If you can rescue, and revive Teresa, and help her to realize what has happened, I feel sure that she will accept you as her new master. Then your objective will have been completed."

"You weren't kidding when you said this was important information, Nezaria. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you," Zan said.

She smiled at him, and watched as he looked out at Teresa again. He said quietly, "Soon, Teresa, you will be free from this nightmare..." He looked at Nezaria, and said, "Again, thank you Nezaria. I must go now and prepare for this event."

"Go quickly Zan. Your time is short," she said.

She flinched when Zan embraced her. He said quietly during the embrace, "You stay alive too, you hear?"

He released her, and she gazed at him in astonishment. He gave her a soft look, then turned, opened a Causeway, and leapt in.

A warm smile slowly formed on Nezaria's face. A fog rolled in, and when it cleared, she was gone.

~~~Disaster~~~

As Nezaria had warned, the Brockenturm Tower came under attack. Teresa had captured Viscole, but missed the Hundred Knight. He then proceeded to march through the tower to its top, but was promptly captured upon arrival. Once Nezaria had arrived, the witches discussed what to do with Metallia. Teresa observed this situation with pleasure, staying near Belda. Nezaria was unusually quiet, passing looks at Teresa on a regular basis. Teresa noticed after a point, and felt a little concerned and confused by this, but figured that, because she'd just been appointed as an official witch, Nezaria was gauging her behavior. She was overjoyed, that's for sure. And now to learn about what to do with that vile swamp witch, Metallia.

But then disaster struck. Just as Nezaria was beginning to decide on Belda's suggestion to strip Metallia of her magic power, a loud rumble was heard, and Metallia slammed the Night Train into the tower, causing an explosion of Swamp Sludge to overflow into the meeting chamber.

Metallia began to gloat and challenge the witches, who all seemed to have very underwhelmed reactions to her arrival. ...But for Teresa. The moment the Swamp Sludge exploded, she was coated in the toxic substances. She quickly began to scream, and lost her vision as well when the sludge covered her face. And yet, the rest of the witches had little to no reaction to the situation, aside from being appalled by the mess Metallia was making. Even as Teresa pleaded for Belda to help her, Belda's only reaction was to yell at Metallia for what she was doing.

"I don't want to die... Master Belda... Help me... Please... I don't... want to... die..." Teresa whimpered as she collapsed, the toxic mud killing her. "...Z-Zan... ...H-Help..." she whispered.

Nezaria gritted her teeth.

No one noticed, as it was on the other side of a wall, but Zan's TIE Defender had risen up to the level of the floor they were all on. Other witches, outside, were terrified of the strange, screaming, flying machine. Some had attempted to interfere, and were blasted out of the sky by bolts of green light from the thing, being killed in the process.

Inside, Zan's eyes glowed fiercely, the Rage Icon blazing in his Cybernetic Eye. "Hang on, Teresa... Hang on..." he muttered under his breath. He needed to wait for the right moment.

The arguing continued inside. And then the moment Zan was waiting for arrived. Metallia revived the Hundred Knight, and consumed a potion that expanded her to massive size. Her expansion in size blew the entire roof off the tower, and she loomed above it. She ordered Hundred Knight to attack, and Purple Peel and Lilian prepared to engage them.

Zan's eyes flashed. "NOW!" he shouted.

He slammed his thumbs onto the control triggers, and his TIE Defender fired a volley of missiles at the back wall, blasting it apart and creating an explosion that knocked everyone off their feet. Metallia flinched.

"What the hell?" she said, "...Is that... Zan?"

Zan eased his TIE Defender in a bit, and the witches stared at it in shock. They could see Zan's glowing eyes from within the tinted front window, but from their perspective, this thing looked like some kind of giant, cycloptic creature made of metal that emitted a continuous piercing wail. They didn't know what to think. Even Nezaria was surprised. She had seen that thing sitting in its pylon before back at Zan's outpost, but she didn't know it was a flying vehicle with such tremendous power.

"Heh... Come to help too, huh?" Metallia muttered.

"What... the... HELL?!" Purple Peel yelped.

"Zan... Hurry..." Nezaria whispered. She passed a glance at Teresa's now lifeless, swamp-sludge-coated body...

Zan fired lasers, causing blasts that launched the witches out of the way. Metallia blinked when she noticed he deliberately avoided four things: Viscole, the Hundred Knight, Nezaria, and the dead little Tar Witch.

The moment was upon him. Zan popped open the hatch to his ship, and jumped out. He landed in a dynamic three-point posture... directly over Teresa. He lifted his head, teeth gritted hard, eyes glowing furiously, and he glared at the other witches, who were already recovering.

"Who... WHAT IS THAT?!" Lilian exclaimed.

"Zan... What are you doing here?" Viscole asked.

"Taking what's been abandoned..." Zan growled.

In a swift, fluid motion, he swept Teresa into his arms while standing up.

"H-hey!" Belda exclaimed.

"YOU SHALL BE SILENT!" Zan roared, causing an extremely violent burst of Plasma immediately in front of her, making her yelp and fall over yet again. "YOUR TREACHERY SHALL NOT BE FORGOTTEN, SCUM WITCH!" he wrathfully added.

"Whoa... That dude's pissed..." Lavily commented.

"Zan..?" Viscole whispered.

Nezaria formed a smile...

"Metallia, proceed with your assault! I have what I came for! Crush these fiends under your heel!" Zan yelled.

Metallia cackled. "GLADLY!" she replied.

Zan leapt into the air, and landed on the edge of his ship's hatch. The others watched. There was a brief moment of stillness, and they saw him look at Teresa's muck-covered face. His fury had vanished... and they could clearly now see sorrow. "Aww, Teresa..." he whispered, as he hopped into the hatch.

The TIE Defender immediately turned around, and shot away from the tower, leaving behind a glowing orb. It pulsed, slowly at first, but quickly picked up pace, before suddenly exploding into a powerful flash of light and an extremely loud bang. Everyone present was stunned for several seconds by this flare. An Interspacial Causeway opened ahead of Zan's TIE Defender, and he disappeared within.

Belda was silent, thoroughly confused. Nezaria closed her eyes, still smiling. She quietly heaved a gentle sigh.

"GET 'EM, HUNDRED KNIGHT!" Metallia ordered.

The Hundred Knight pounced on Purple Peel. She yelped.

~~~Recovery~~~

It was dawn at the Amethytus Outpost. Kira, Katerikasa and Veltadore waited for Zan's return, standing under a canopy. The air was heavy with an ominous overcast. Zan had explained to the group of Teresa's fate. In a state of extreme urgency, he prepared his TIE Defender and flew off. They knew to leave him to his own actions when he was in a state like that.

"He's really upset," Katerikasa spontaneously said, her ear twitching.

"Eh? Zan? Upset? Is that even possible?" Kira asked.

"When it comes to death, Zan is very sensitive. We may have the technology to revive people, but..." Veltadore said.

"...Yeah, I can see that, given how weepy Zan gets sometimes about his wife. Honestly, it's hard to believe a badass like him would let things like that get to him," Kira commented.

A Causeway opened above the base, and Zan's TIE Defender screamed out. The Jaggies started yelping and yowling excitedly. The TIE Defender slowed, and descended to its landing pylon.

Kira, Katerikasa and Veltadore approached. The creatures gathered. The hatch opened, and Zan jumped out. He landed in front of the group, immediately dropping to his knees, head bowed, holding Teresa's body. Kira's eyes widened. Some of the Tinkerbats freaked out and took off running for the supply matrix. Even Katerikasa's ears lowered a bit. Zan's head was bowed, but they could tell he had been crying on the way back.

Bridgette peeked out of the command center entrance. She immediately got a grim look, and muttered, "...Be strong, Zan." She began to walk toward them.

"Zan... What the heck..." Kira muttered.

"She's dead... Metallia killed her with her swamp sludge..." Zan said shakily.

The next moment, Tinkerbats rushed up with a medical hoverbed. Zan stood up, allowing a clear view of his face. Even now there were tears in his flesh eye, while a weird mist rose from his synthetic one, the pupil currently showing the Misery Icon. He laid Teresa on the medical bed, and the unit closed up around her. The Tinkerbats took off running panickally for the command center with it, and a number of the Jaggies and Veltadore followed.

Kira and Zan exchanged a look. She could see his misery, glaringly obvious even for her. She didn't know what to do. This was not exactly the kind of situation she was well adapted for. But then Bridgette walked past her, catching her off guard. Bridgette walked right up and embraced Zan immediately. Zan closed his eyes, then wrapped his arms around her. He uttered a soft sob.

"Everything will be all right, Zan..." Bridgette whispered, "Misty and Nerys will be able to save her. I'm sure of it."

"I know, Bridgette... I know..." Zan whispered back, struggling with himself.

Kira lifted a hand slightly, in a reach toward Zan, her mouth open, clearly looking distressed.

"If you don't know what to do, Kira..." Katerikasa said, "Why don't you start by just going over to him?"

Kira grunted, then glared at the Meowstic, who was unaffected by the look. She then looked at Zan, developed a grimace, then made herself walk over to the two. Zan and Bridgette looked at her. She stopped, stammered a little, and said, "Uhh... Yeah... Don't be upset, Zan," she tried to put on a strong appearance, "Afterall, our technology is so advanced, even death has to yield to us!" She stood strong, with a toothy grin.

Bridgette, unimpressed, narrowed an eye. But then she reacted with surprise when Zan released her, stepped over to Kira, and picked her up in an embrace that caused her to yelp. "You are indeed correct, Kira. Thank you," he said.

Kira's surprise turned into pleasure at seeing she'd managed to say something encouraging. She couldn't see anything though, her face in Zan's chest. So she just wrapped her arms around him for the embrace. Bridgette crossed an arm, her other hand on her chin, and smiled a little.

Zan set Kira down, slowly beginning to recover. Kira looked up at him, and said, "But, seriously, Zan, why the weepiness? I mean, how many deaths have you SEEN? It's not the end of the world when somebody dies."

Zan gave her a soft look and said, "You'll understand better if you experience the death of someone important to you... Suffice it to say, it causes a unique sort of pain. And you know how I am about pain..."

"Yeah, but..." Kira started, being cut off by Bridgette.

"Let's just go inside. It is DEFINITELY gonna rain any second now, and I don't wanna get wet. Plus, Zan, you obviously need to rest," she said.

Kira grunted in annoyance. Zan nodded at Bridgette. Kira blinked when Zan took her hand. He took Bridgette's hand as well, and Katerikasa hopped onto his shoulder. He took the girls into the command center. The remaining Tinkerbats and Jaggies resumed their work. A low thunder rumbled in the distance.

~~~Three Days Later~~~

(Pain... So much pain... But, the pain is going away... How could it go away? That swamp sludge was murderous. It reeked, it burned. It... It's stopped. Wait, what's that soft breeze?)

"EEEEEK!" Teresa shrieked, sitting up suddenly, and smashing her head into the overhead lamp, "OW!" She flopped back into the bed, unconscious again.

Kira's chest tightened, her lips quivering. She struggled... HARD... but failed, and busted out laughing so hysterically she nearly fell over.

"...Well at least we know she's alive again..." Mystia commented.

Kira fell over, still laughing.

They had placed the now-revived Teresa in a rest bed in a gazebo the Thyxies had just spawned near the opposite edge of the cliff from the base. The Jaggies in the area approached to investigate the noise. With them was Nerys. She stepped into the Gazebo and blinked. The lamp was still swaying, and now a big dent was in Teresa's forehead. She quickly walked over, ran a regenerator over the injury, and looked at Kira with confusion. "What..." she started.

"The girl woke up with a scream, catapulted up, and smacked her head on the lamp. I think she knocked herself out," Mystia explained.

Nerys sighed. "I told Misty the lamp was too low..." she said softly as she pushed the lamp away.

Kira was laying on her back, panting, trying to recover. A Jaggi sniffed at her face. "Eww... Get away," she said as she shoved the Jaggi away. It yelped, made a hop back and yapped at her. She stood up. "Yeah, same to you, you smelly dinosaur-wannabe," she replied. The Jaggi just gave her a look and walked away.

"Anyway, we better get Zan. His newest friend has been revived, and he's gonna kiss a Jaggi when he learns this," Kira said.

Mystia acknowledged, and swooped away to the command center.

~Checkpoint: 5~

(These voices... They're all unfamiliar... And some of them sound weird... What happened? Why did my head hurt, then stop so fast? ...And why does it feel really peaceful here? Zan... ... ...DID I DIE?!)

"YEEEEK!" Teresa shrieked, sitting up suddenly, but this time there was no lamp to smack her head into. There was a wrapping of bandages over her eyes. She panted hard, then realized she still can't see. "H-hey! HEY! IS ANYONE THERE?! HELP!" she screamed.

Nerys was right there, and spoke softly, "Calm down, child. Stay calm. Everything's going to be fine." She also gently took her hand.

Teresa yanked her hand free and clutched her face. "Why can't I see?! What's this thing on my face?! WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE AM I?!" she wailed.

Nerys continued to assure her softly, "Everything's fine, child. Everything's fine. You've just been through some serious trauma. You're temporarily blind, but you will be able to see again soon. Please try to calm down. Take deep breaths, and ease yourself."

Teresa tried to calm down. It was made easier by the very gentle tone Nerys used. Many Jaggies and Tinkerbats had gathered, and even the Agnaktor had approached, intrigued by the squealing girl. Luckily for her she couldn't see them yet.

"Who... Who are you?" Teresa whimpered. She couldn't feel any kind of energy coming from anywhere, other than that familiar tranquility that she had noticed immediately upon regaining consciousness. Her thoughts were so fuzzy though, she couldn't recognize it yet.

"My name is Nerys Gloriella. I am a member of a faction of travelers. You've just had a near-death experience, but we were able to rescue you. Please lie back down. You're not ready to be on your feet yet," she said.

Teresa slowly nodded, and laid back down, whimpering. "Where's master Belda?" Teresa asked.

Nerys made a soft grunt, and Teresa turned her blind face toward her. Nerys quietly said, "I cannot answer that. I will leave that to my commander to explain, as it's very complicated. Take solace for now in the fact she's still alive."

Teresa whimpered again. "I'm scared... I'm so scared... I can't see..."

Nerys again took her hand, and Teresa calmed slightly. Zan, Bridgette, Kira, Mystia and Katerikasa now arrived. Some of the Jaggies yelped excitedly. "WHAT IS THAT?!" Teresa shrieked.

Zan quickly waved off all the creatures, and they scattered a short distance.

"Just some of my friends," Zan said.

(That voice... THAT VOICE! ZAN!) Teresa thought. "Z-Zan?! ZAN! Is that you?!" Teresa shrieked.

"Please, try to stay calm..." Nerys pleaded.

"ZAN! HELP ME!" Teresa shrieked, sitting up hard again.

Nerys grunted in frustration, but stepped aside when Zan approached.

"I'm here, Teresa. I'm here. Everything's ok. I... have saved your life," Zan announced.

"...Wha..?" Teresa said, turning her blind face toward him.

Zan took her hand, and she shuddered, feeling the familiar, warm, crystalline metal bone. The moment she recognized it, her trembling grip became tight on it. "Saved... my life..?" she added.

Zan was silent for a moment. Nerys noticed his Cybernetic Eye's pupil had shifted to Analyze Icon. Then he looked at Nerys and said, "Her eyes have been regenerated. Please remove the bandages. Her blindness is terrifying her."

"He thinks she's terrified with no sight? Wait until she sees where she's at," Kira muttered, only to be elbowed by a glowering Bridgette. She glowered right back.

Nerys nodded. She said to Teresa, "Please hold still. No one's going to hurt you, I promise."

"O-okay..." Teresa replied, shivering. She squeezed Zan's hand.

Nerys slowly unwrapped the bandages. "Keep your eyes closed until I say you can open them, child," she said.

Teresa just nodded. Nerys then completed the unwrapping of the bandages, and freed her eyes. She kept them closed. Nerys then put her hand over Teresa's eyes and said, "Now, open them. Slowly."

Teresa slowly opened her eyes. She could see a little light through Nerys' fingers, and could make out her white gloves, and their glisten. "I... I can see... I CAN see!" Teresa squealed.

Zan and Nerys smiled. "I'm going to remove my hand now," Nerys said.

Zan said softly, "Stay strong, Teresa. You are no longer in any danger."

"Zan..." Teresa replied. The creatures had gathered again.

Nerys slowly lifted her hand and pulled back, allowing Teresa to see Zan. Her eyes widened. Zan watched, his expression that familiar gentle one.

Teresa then looked around. She noticed the other girls at the edge of the gazebo; the nude, pale woman standing where the hand went; and the creatures around the gazebo. She then looked back at Zan, trembling madly from her state of shock, and whimpered, "What... Zan... What...?"

Kira smirked, and was about to snark, but Bridgette elbowed her again, and Kira took a swing at her this time. The Tinkerbats immediately restrained the two. Zan sighed, shaking his head.

Teresa's demeanor then changed. She had now remembered what happened back at Brockenturm Tower. She looked at herself. She was in a little white gown, but... her body was whole, and, in fact, very clean and healthy. Her mouth slowly dropped open. She checked her hair. It wasn't in the pigtails, but it was normal, including the length. She looked at her hand, and could feel her power still in her. She then looked at Zan, and said, "I remember now..."

Zan developed a grim look. His cybernetic eye's pupil shifted to the Determination Icon.

"I remember being coated in that swamp witch's sludge... It burned... I couldn't see... I couldn't BREATHE. But... no one helped me... Not even master Belda... For that matter, I felt... weaker than normal when that was happening..." She looked at Zan, and continued, "I... collapsed... I was choking... I tried to call for you... Did... Did you come? Do you know what happened? Why?"

"I did. I was there Teresa... I got to you just in time, just like we said I would. Teresa... You've been betrayed," Zan said.

"Wha...?"

"Your _master_ siphoned your power into herself to act as a shield to protect against the swamp witch's assault. She essentially turned you into a living shield for herself. Once you had been weakened to the point you no longer had energy to provide, she discarded you," he explained, a look of hatred forming on his face.

Teresa was silent. Her shock worsened. She started trembling worse.

"The next moment, when Metallia attacked, I broke in as well, and gathered you up. I was not going to let you perish, unlike the others. Typical of witches, to look out only for themselves..." Zan said.

"That's... That's impossible! You must be mistaken! Master Belda would never..." Teresa said.

"Think about it," Katerikasa said, as she approached, rising into the air beside Zan, causing Teresa to flinch. "You felt a power drain the moment Metallia arrived. You felt yourself in such agony that you couldn't help but scream. But did you hear anyone else react that way? You couldn't see, but you could hear."

Katerikasa's eyes glowed, causing Teresa to stiffen a little, and her eyes paled. She then could hear very clearly everything that transpired up to the moment she lost consciousness, and even a little after. She could hear everyone commenting mildly on Metallia's mess. She could hear Belda remain calm, not even reacting to Teresa's fall. Right up until she collapsed, she couldn't sense even a shred of concern over her fall. Not a single person. Not even Viscole. Then she could see Belda, and feel her energy being drained by her. She heard Belda quietly comment to herself on how "that", Teresa's energy, was essentially protecting her. The last thing she could hear, beyond the roaring of Metallia's sludge and the arguing voices of the witches, before dying, was the engine of Zan's TIE Defender, and Zan, yelling, "NOW!", followed by explosions.

Katerikasa finished, "They betrayed you, used you as a shield, and discarded you once you had lost your use."

Teresa's eyes immediately began to tear up, and her trembling worsened still.

"...That was a bit harsh," Kira commented.

"...Katerikasa's not one for dragging out crap like this. She just gets it over with," Bridgette remarked.

"Belda... Why? WHYYY?! I WAS SO LOYAL TO YOU! AAAHHH!" Teresa shrieked, and began to bawl.

Zan quickly embraced Teresa, who immediately clung to him and cried shrilly. "Let it out, Teresa... Let it all out..." Zan whispered.

Katerikasa returned to the ground and stepped back. Mystia drifted close. "Your idea of greeting a newcomer is to traumatize them? Seriously? Did you really think that would make the situation better?" she said.

"Trust me, Mystia. This will have the best results in the long run," Katerikasa replied.

Everyone remained silent as Teresa bawled and pleaded for all of this to be wrong, but thanks to Katerikasa's projected vision, she knew within herself that everything she'd been told was indeed the truth.

Nerys approached the girls, and said, "We should leave them alone. This isn't a side-show for you to watch."

"Aw man, and I was about ready to make some popcorn. This is drama GOLD," Kira replied.

She suddenly grunted when the Agnaktor picked her up in its jaws, and started yelling and flailing angrily as she was carried off. Bridgette laughed at her along the way, as she left with everyone else. Mystia and Katerikasa also left, but a couple of determined Jaggies remained behind.

Teresa spent the next several minutes crying, but it began to wear off after a while. She sniffled, and looked into Zan's eyes. Tears were in his own flesh eye as he looked at her. The Misery Icon had returned in his Cybernetic Eye. She let out another sob, but eventually pulled back a little. She sniffled some more, and rubbed her nose. She looked at Zan again. "You... you kept your promise... You came to my rescue when Belda didn't... But... Zan... Did- did I really die? I can't remember feeling anything..."

"You did, Teresa. It was extremely close, but I managed to snatch you from the precipice of death. You've been recovering at my base here for three days. Only just now did you actually regain consciousness," Zan said.

"Your technology... It's... so advanced that it can even stop death?" Teresa said, looking at herself again.

"Only the newly dead, like yourself, but it's close enough. You were technically dead for at least two hours. Try not to think about it. It's incomprehensible."

Teresa sniffled, then whimpered, "I can't... I just can't believe it... Belda... I thought she was my friend... My master, of course, but a friend too... Why... Why why why?!" Teresa began to work herself up again. Zan moved to sit next to her on the bed, and pulled her against his side. She clung to him and sobbed yet again. The Jaggies looked at each other sadly. One uttered a sad whine.

Zan whispered, "It's ok, Teresa... It's ok. You don't need to think about her anymore. That story has ended."

He held her close until she began to recover again. She rubbed her eyes, and looked up at Zan. He gazed back with fatherly warmth. Teresa looked at his face, then reached up to touch the crystalline metal half of it. "Does that hurt?" she asked softly.

"No. From my perspective, it's as if it were always part of my anatomy. I feel no physical pain from any of my changes," he replied softly.

Teresa looked around at the area again. She noticed the alien buildings, the Jaggies, and then remembered something. She looked at Zan and said, "You never told me about yourself, Zan. Those metal parts on your body... And those people and creatures I saw... You said you were a traveler, and I see now that you definitely are from another world."

Zan smiled warmly, and said, "Now would be a good time... Let me explain in more detail what I do and why I'm here. It will give you time to recover from your trauma."

"I... I want to hear it..." Teresa replied quietly.

Zan began to tell her about the start of Amethytus...

~Checkpoint: 6~

Teresa patted the Jaggi that had come into the gazebo, having just finished listening to Zan's story. She was already feeling stronger again. "Incredible... For there to be hundreds of realms out there... All tied together somehow. And you're a master of traveling between them. But you haven't answered the one big question that's been in the front of my mind, Zan. Why ME? I know I'm quite a catch, but... I saw those other girls... ...and that naked one. You've got a lot of girls already."

"I add to my entourage whenever I see the opportunity. A greater portion of them just happen to be women for some reason. As for you, you are a prime addition indeed. If you accept to joining us and abandoning this realm and the treachery and nightmares that come with it, you will see prosperity for eons to come. You will actually have people who WILL care for you. We are like an extremely extended family. We would lay down our lives for each other. Even some of the meaner members of this group would acknowledge that," Zan said.

"An extended family... Friends... I... I don't have anything like that. When I first met you, I thought you were some sort of magical being or a male witch or something, but as we talked, I got to feeling so drawn to you so quickly... You're the most loving person I've ever met, and that doesn't even bring up that 'tranquility aura' you were talking about," Teresa said.

"Ah, that. It's a type of energy that applies unity to the thoughts of those that are receptive to it. The mere fact you can FEEL it is evidence that you are compatible to join our family. Trust me when I say that. I've encountered most of the other women in this realm. None of them other than yourself and one other were compatible. This isn't uncommon."

"One other? Who?" Teresa asked quietly.

"Nezaria..." Zan replied.

Teresa stared silently at Zan in amazement. She said, "But you chose me over her?"

"I had to. Nezaria is too important to take from this realm. You, on the other hand, DIED. Death is the end of a story. But I made sure yours wasn't completely finished..."

Teresa's attention drifted as she thought about all of this. "An extended family..." she whispered.

The Jaggi made a little yelp. Teresa looked at it. It was an unrecognized creature to her.

"What about all these weird creatures I'm seeing running around? ...And that freaky cat that revealed everything to me?" she asked.

"They're the 'children' of this family. Entire creature breeds can sometimes be found to be compatible to my aura, and so we collect as many as possible to care for."

"If they're the children, then what does that make the women?"

"The queens," Zan said with a smirk.

"...Queen Teresa... Tar Queen Teresa. ...Heeheehee, I like the sound of that."

"Do NOT let it go to your head, kid. We're ALL queens of equal status," Bridgette said as she approached.

"The pink-haired one..." Teresa whispered.

"I'm Bridgette. The FIRST QUEEN. Don't forget that."

"'Equal status', remember, Bridgette?" Zan asked.

"Yeah, I do. Hi, Teresa. Have you been able to get yourself together yet?" Bridgette said.

"Yeah. I feel better now. And now that I think of it, I recognize where we're at too. This is Yaptolacca Ravine, isn't it?"

"It is. Zan tries to set up bases in regions he likes," Bridgette said.

"For 'compatibility reasons'," Zan added with the finger quote gesture.

Bridgette grinned, and Teresa actually felt like giggling. She then flinched. "Wait... If I was dead, then does that mean that everyone still thinks I'm dead?"

"Not likely. I made a sort of... dramatic show of rescuing you. I blew the other half of the tower apart in my anger, threatened Belda, made off with you before anyone knew what was happening, and left a nice, bright, loud gift behind... You do realize I was really mad at the whole situation, so..." Zan said.

"Darn. I was hoping I could terrorize them by pretending to be a ghost or something," Teresa replied.

"You could still do that, but without the ghost part. If you decide to join Amethytus, and once you've adapted, you'll be able to start setting up your own life. You could easily take revenge on those who hurt you with our support," Bridgette said.

"Bridgette, do not encourage revenge. You know that sort of crap leads to bigger problems," Zan said firmly.

"Ehh..." Bridgette replied with a shrug.

"I'll have to think about that... I AM still the Tar Witch Teresa, afterall. I'm so powerful, I survived death by swamp sludge! OOH! I'm gonna make Metallia pay for that!" Teresa plotted.

Zan sighed, and stood up.

"First Kira, now Teresa... You need to stop adopting these bratty little half-pints..." Bridgette said with a grin. Zan rubbed his flesh-half forehead with two fingers.

"H-hey! I'm not a half-pint!" Teresa exclaimed as she hopped to her feet. Then she remembered that Zan was easily a head and shoulders taller than her. She went quiet.

"Yep. Half-pint," Bridgette teased.

"Look who's talking. You're not exactly tall either!" Teresa called back.

"Oh, good. The child is on her feet and as feisty as ever," Nerys said softly as she approached with a small bag.

"...That woman's naked..." Teresa commented.

"You'll get used to it. In Amethytus Estate, there no such thing as a nudity taboo. You'll be seeing a lot of female anatomy before long," Bridgette commented.

"...And the boss is a boy. I should have guessed..." Teresa remarked with a flat look.

Nerys approached, and said, "We dress like this of our own volition. Zan doesn't impose any dress rules on us, and he also doesn't harass or even ogle us. You've already learned that Zan is not like most men. One of his most honorable traits is that he is far more clean-minded than them. You already trust him. And I think you'll quickly come to love him like the rest of us do."

"I think I already do... He kept comforting me during these past few times we met. He listened to me, helped me with several things, and then he saves my life. I owe him. I owe you all. Not too many witches can say that they got rescued from death by alternate-dimension people," Teresa acknowledged.

Zan became distracted for a moment when a thought crossed his mind, (She's right, but not in the way she thinks... Teresa... You're the first member of my family to have been brought back from death...) He gazed into space, thinking about this.

Nerys handed Teresa the bag. "Here is your outfit from when you were rescued. It was badly corroded by the swamp sludge, but our technology restored it to prime shape," she said.

"Oh, awesome! Thank you!" Teresa replied, quickly taking the bag.

"However... That little bird skull you were wearing had to be destroyed. It was a cursed item and very dangerous to you. We'll find a suitable replacement for it in time," Nerys added.

Teresa looked in the bag, and said, "Ehh... I probably won't be needing it anymore anyway. This tranquility I feel from you all, it's totally the opposite of the dark energies typical witch magic produces, and I like Zan's energy a lot more. So, that's ok, um... ...What did you say your name was?"

"Nerys Gloriella," Nerys said with a warm, closed-eyes smile.

"Thank you Nerys. ...You all may not mind strutting around in the buff, but I'd like to have some privacy while I change, ok?" Teresa said.

"Not a problem. Please come this way, and I'll take you to our bathing facility," Nerys said.

Teresa acknowledged, and Nerys lead her into the command center. Zan looked at Bridgette. The Jaggies watched them.

"How do you feel, Zan?" Bridgette asked gently, approaching him.

Zan closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and said, "Very good. So much better... At last, that inordinate worry I was being crushed by has passed. I need to thank Katerikasa later. Giving Teresa that vision turned out to be the quickest route to take. I suspected we'd have to still deal with her loyalty conflicts, but..."

"Yeah, Katerikasa just sort of shoved a pack of Bilitrium explosive into that loyalty and obliterated it," Bridgette said.

"Leaving it wide open to start growing again... For a group that actually WILL take care of her. I know you have your hands full with Kira and Bella, but please, try to show consideration for Teresa too, ok?" Zan said.

Bridgette put an arm around Zan, and kissed him. "I promise."

Zan smiled, nodding. The Jaggies looked at each other and yipped happily, before running off.

Zan and Bridgette headed back to the command center.

~~~Dark Affirmation~~~

"Zan! ZAAAN!" Lily Flyer shouted.

Zan came out of the command center quickly. Bridgette, Kira, Mystia, Katerikasa, and Teresa followed.

"What?!" he yelled.

"The Hundred Knight is approaching again!" Lily yelled and she rushed past him into the command center.

"Augh..." Zan grunted.

"Hundred Knight?! Isn't that that shrimpy little familiar of the swamp witch?!" Teresa exclaimed.

"You remember my warning, Teresa. You saw what chaos that thing wreaked just from the Walpurgis Tower. Do NOT underestimate him due to his size. The creature is indeed a powerful being. Virtually invincible in fact. I know you'd love to get revenge on Metallia, but I beg you, forget about that. It will only lead to more pain. Please, let me take care of this..." Zan said.

"Hrmm..." was Teresa's response.

Zan rushed in the direction Hundred Knight was coming from. Teresa blinked when she saw everything ELSE moving in the opposite direction. As powerful as these other-realm beings were, they were fleeing from the Hundred Knight. But what about Zan? With a grunt, she chased after him.

"Teresa! Dang it!" Bridgette yelled, and took off after her.

"Get back here, all of you! IDIOTS!" Kira yelled, and also gave chase.

"This is turning ridiculous. ...Let's follow too." Mystia said with a grin.

Katerikasa rolled her eyes, and they followed too.

The Hundred Knight sauntered along the path, then stopped when he spotted Zan's base in the distance. It was slightly bigger than he remembered. Metallia, watching through the torch, was also curious about that, but said nothing. The Hundred Knight prepared to approach, only for Zan to step into view suddenly. The Hundred Knight yelped.

"So you return..." Zan said.

Hundred Knight brought a finger to his mouth in curiosity. "Metallia, I know you can see me through your aide. Please make yourself visible," Zan requested.

Metallia obliged, and appeared in the flesh, since having secured the Pillar of Temperance here, she could do so. "Ah, it's the crazy robo-man who raided the tower. That was nice timing on your part. Your ambush made that fight all the easier. Those witches didn't stand a chance. I just wish they hadn't gotten away... and that damn Viscole negotiating with Nezaria..."

"METALLIA!" Teresa shrieked, as she rushed over.

Zan, with a yell, grabbed Teresa and restrained her. "DON'T! Teresa! Come ON!" he exclaimed.

"...What the hell? That little thing's alive? I felt sure my swamp mud had killed her..." Metallia mused.

"IT DID YOU MONSTER! But my new-found friends here brought me back to life! And I'm as strong as ever!" Teresa shouted.

Metallia narrowed an eye, with an appalled look. "Seriously? They revived you? What would a little snot like you be worth to them?"

Teresa yipped when Zan's grip became abnormally firm for just a second, and Metallia felt pierced through by the furious look he gave her, his cybernetic eye flashing the Rage Icon for just a second.

"So wrapped up in your swamp-spreading campaign... You haven't been paying attention, but I've been befriending Teresa since you first started it. You couldn't possibly understand, given your self-absorbed, arrogant attitude, but I've grown to CARE for this girl. You saw that yourself at the tower. I made sure her story wouldn't end because of your careless retaliation," Zan hissed.

Metallia was silent, then started to chuckle, then broke into cackling.

During this distraction, Zan forcibly turned Teresa to face him, lowering himself to be eye to eye, and said, "Teresa. Listen to me. You will gain NOTHING. I repeat, NOTHING, in a futile attempt to exact revenge. On ANYONE. Not on Metallia, not on Belda, NO ONE. I do NOT want to have you get killed AGAIN because of some fool endeavor to justify one's pride."

Metallia started, "Not like she could even lay a finger on m-" but Zan sonically muted her with his Cyber Ear. She immediately realized this, and her eyes burst into flames of rage.

Zan now pleaded, "Teresa, I beg you, don't do this. You're above this sort of thing now. You have us to care for you. Please, accept that, and eventually you will forget about this crap. I promise."

Teresa was quiet. She observed the intense level of concern in Zan's face. His Cybernetic Eye showed an icon she hadn't seen before: the Fear Icon. Bridgette, Kira, Mystia and Katerikasa peeked out from behind rocks to watch. Hundred Knight was confused out of his mind, and became briefly distracted when a rain drop nailed his face.

Teresa stared at Zan. A warmth formed in her heart. Her love for Zan grew a little on seeing how afraid he was for her. "...Yeah... Ok, Zan. I'll let her go... FOR NOW," she said to keep up the appearance.

Zan exhaled, dropping his head for a second. He then let Teresa turn around, but kept an arm around her chest like a father would his daughter. He also unmuted Metallia.

"I FRIGGEN HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!" she immediately screamed.

Zan had regained composure, and calmly said, "Just forget about everything that happened at Walpurgis, Metallia. Besides, I heard you really won out, considering they voted to let you be acknowledged as an official witch."

"Say WHAT?!" Teresa exclaimed, but it was turned into muffled grunting when Zan put a hand over her mouth.

"...Yeah. That's right. I'm an OFFICIAL witch now. It was the dog's idea, but it turned out well enough in the end. And I know for a FACT that my attack on the tower will go down in history as a show of the great swamp witch's almighty power!" Metallia gloated.

Teresa was practically clawing at Zan's hand, but, given it was made of metal, she could do nothing about it.

Zan said, "I congratulate you on that achievement. But I assume your campaign to spread your swamp over the world continues?"

"Right on," Metallia said, "Since nothing can stop me or my Hundred Knight here, I figured there was no sense in slowing down just to celebrate my most-deserved recognition of fame and status."

"So, can I then assume that the Hundred Knight was just passing through for a destination beyond the ravine?" Zan asked.

"That's right... I figured we'd have to pass through your... weird little home again. Looks like you've been doing some expanding," Metallia commented.

Making soft, muffled grunts, Teresa poked Zan. He looked down at her, and she pointed at his hand. He took it off her mouth. She glared at Metallia, and said, "Let me ask you something... _swamp witch_..." her demeanor then softened, "...When you attacked the tower... Did I really die?"

"Oh yeah. You were squealing and flailing and begging your master to save you as my swamp mud sucked your life out. It was awesome... given the crap you put me through," Metallia acknowledged.

Zan, however, knew what Teresa was getting at. His expression darkened.

"But I was... the ONLY one? Even though the mud got on the other witches, I was the ONLY ONE that died?" Teresa asked.

"Yes. YES. Why do you keep ASKING THAT?!" Metallia yelled.

Teresa's eyes were tearing up again, and she looked up at Zan.

He asked, "Tell us, Metallia, when you attacked, you were probably pretty distracted, but... Did you sense any aberrations in the power of the witches?"

"...Huh? What are you getting at? ...And why is that brat starting to cry?" Metallia asked.

"I can't... I can't believe this..." Teresa whimpered, breaking down yet again.

"According to my scans when I was observing the initial conflict, the Scum Witch Belda began to siphon Teresa's energy the moment you attacked in order to amplify her defenses against your swamp mud. She drained Teresa's power to the point that she was killed rather quickly by the stuff." He looked down at the teary-eyed Teresa, then back at Metallia and finished with a grim tone, "You just confirmed this."

Teresa, started crying again, turned and clung to Zan. He gently rested a hand on the back of her head.

"...Yeah, now that you mention it, I could sense that Belda was doing just that to amplify her resistance to the mud. I didn't really care, since it was just the kind of thing to expect from someone like her. But yeah. I see. And that's why you came blasting in all pissed off as hell. Heh. That was pretty hilarious, actually. I hoped you'd help kill the witches, so when you ran off with the runt, I was a little confused. It's so romantic I could barf, but I do get what's happened now. ...Don't see much chivalry like that much anymore," Metallia said.

Zan handed the weeping Teresa off to Bridgette and Kira, and they lead her away from the area, back to the base. Metallia then said, "Though I gotta ask... Why did you not blast ALL the witches there?"

"You must be referring to Nezaria... Yes, I purposefully avoided shooting at your friends and her. I owe Nezaria a great deal... She warned me about what was to happen there. She told me that you were going to attack and that Teresa was going to die. How she knew exactly what was going to happen, I'm unsure, but... I owe her. And she's become a friend as well," Zan explained.

"Friend of the Fog Witch, huh? You won't be helping her stop me, will you," Metallia said with a dark look.

"No. Your campaign is not a problem for me. We have our own mission here, which is irrelevant to your own. Like I said the first time we met, we're not a threat to you. However..."

Metallia crossed her arms, arching an eyebrow.

Zan continued, "Metallia, you ARE partly responsible for Teresa's death, but ultimately it was Belda's doing that lead to its fulfillment. Thus, I will not hold you responsible. And I have a favor to ask."

Metallia could probably guess, given the smirk she'd formed on her face, but she said, "Let's hear it."

"_KILL_ Belda when you get the chance. K?" Zan said with a menacing look, the Hatred Icon in his Cybernetic Eye.

"Gladly," Metallia said, imitating his look.

"As for passage through this area, as long as you keep your promise that the Hundred Knight will not attack us in any way, we will continue to allow it," Zan said.

"Like I said. As long as you don't get in our way, we won't bother you. So stop worrying about it," Metallia replied.

Zan nodded. Metallia turned to the Hundred Knight and said, "Okay Hundred Knight! Move on and find that Pillar! Just play nice with Zan and his friends. And that includes his critters, and that cowering little simp he rescued, got it?"

The Hundred Knight flashed a determined look.

Zan sighed. "See you later, Metallia..." he muttered.

Metallia grunted, and disappeared. The Hundred Knight looked at Zan, and Zan said, "Oh, by the way, Hundred Knight. If you're in trouble when near this area, feel free to have Metallia call us. We may not be working toward the same goal, but we're still allies of a sort. We've detected a very powerful entity roaming this area, so if you need help fighting it, I can lend you a hand. Take care."

The Hundred Knight chirped in acknowledgement. Zan turned to head back to the command center, while Hundred Knight moved along to eventually pass through the Amethytus Base.

~Checkpoint: 7~

At the entrance, the Hundred Knight stopped to look at the scene unfolding there. Teresa was sitting on a bench, still crying, with Bridgette and Nerys beside her. Kira wasn't present. Zan moved in, and knelt in front of her. He gently said, "Teresa..."

"I'm... *sniff* I'm ok Zan... It's just... so hard to believe... I mean... I TRUSTED her," Teresa said.

"Can you really TRUST a witch? ANY witch?" Nerys asked gently.

"I... I guess not... But... But you can trust me! I... don't wanna be a witch anymore if that's what's involved! Everyone always snapping at and insulting each other... Back-stabbing their own apprentices... Backstabbing ME."

"And I can assure you, that would continue for as long as you remained with them. With us, however... That won't ever happen. I promise," Zan said.

"I believe you... I know you'd never lie... And that peaceful feeling I get from you... From everyone. It feels so good..." Teresa commented.

Nerys smiled. Zan acknowledged, "This doesn't mean you will have to give up your powers and abilities. You may even keep your title of Tar Witch if you want. All that I really ask of you is to disassociate yourself from the people you used to work with."

"I will. I will become a member of the Amethytus Estate! And Zan, you will be my new master! It's better than some spiteful, treacherous group of old hags anyway!" Teresa announced.

Metallia, observing from the Hundred Knight, muttered to herself, "I know the feeling, kid... ...HUNDRED KNIGHT, STOP STARING AND GET A MOVE ON!"

The Hundred Knight yelped, and took off for the rest of the route.

Zan helped Teresa to her feet, Nerys departed for the supply matrix, and Bridgette remained with them. Kira came out at that moment, and Mystia and Katerikasa were also present. The other creatures began to emerge now that the Hundred Knight's threat had departed.

"But..." Teresa started, getting their attention, "If I'm gonna give up being a witch... What will I do with my life instead?"

Everyone was quiet, but Zan, keeping a straight face, said, "Let me ask you a couple questions. Do you like, Tar?"

Teresa narrowed an eye. An obvious, almost stupid question. She replied, "Yeah," trying not to sound rude.

"Do you like, Bones?" Zan also asked.

"...Yeeaah," Teresa replied, wondering where this was going.

"Then get into paleontology," he finished.

Everyone's expressions fell flat. It was so glaringly obvious. The Jaggies got all excited and started jumping around. Bridgette facepalmed.

"I should have thought of that," Kira commented.

"I can see that, along with all that power and love of yours, Zan, you're REALLY smart, too," Teresa chuckled.

Zan, shrugging, just said, "I try."

~~~Nezaria's Second Show - During the Flashback Event~~~

Teresa was outside, standing in the open air, staring at the Agnaktor. And the Agnaktor was staring right back at this teeny little girl. She kept her arms akimbo, looking at it seriously. It narrowed an eye.

"What in the world are you doing, kid?" Lily Flyer said as she approached.

Teresa snapped, "Ergh! I'm NOT a kid, Lily! Just cause I'm small doesn't mean I'm a child! Anyway... What IS this thing?"

"That is an Agnaktor. It's a powerful Lava Monster we encountered during one of our other dimensional excursions. Zan took a liking to it immediately," Lily explained.

"I want one for a pet," Teresa abruptly stated.

The Agnaktor flinched, as did Lily. "But not Lava. Is there a Tar version of this thing somewhere?" Teresa added.

"I have... no idea. You'll need to talk to Zan about that," Lily replied.

"It would make the perfect minion..." Teresa said with a very dark, plotting look and a sinister grin.

A thick cloud of fog began to envelop the area. "What the..." Lily started, and looked at her Scanner. As she suspected, Nezaria was warping in. "Oh, here we go again," she said, and spoke into her transmitter, "Zan, Nezaria's making an entrance. Might want to get out here quick."

"Master Nezaria?!" Teresa squealed.

The fog cleared up a little, and Nezaria was standing there with the three. She looked at Lily, then at Teresa. Teresa, Lily, and the Agnaktor all looked right back at her.

"M-m-master Nezaria! It's me! Teresa! Remember?" Teresa stammered.

"Of course I remember. I want you to know, Teresa, how much pain I felt at seeing you die. I also want you to know that I didn't help you because I knew Zan was coming. It is good to see you are ok," Nezaria said quietly.

Teresa chuckled softly, rubbing the back of her head. An Interspacial Causeway opened, and Zan jumped out. He quickly bowed to Nezaria, and said, "Nezaria, I owe you. As you can see..." He gestured at Teresa.

Nezaria formed a smug little smile and said, "Yes, I can see. You have succeeded."

"W-wow... You two really do know each other!" Teresa commented.

"But paying me back won't be necessary. You are technically already doing our world a favor by stopping that abomination growing beneath the earth," Nezaria said.

"Yes. We're nearing completion of our preparations for dealing with that..." Zan said.

"I shall help you with it. Once you told me about it, I examined it for it myself. You are already aware that it is extremely powerful, and I wish to aid you with the fight that is to come. I may not be able to go with you back to your realm, but I would like to continue lending you my support, especially this time."

"Abomination?" Teresa asked.

Lily quietly explained, "You know about the Andromedan Menace. Well there's a breach in this world too, and it's being guarded by a powerful creature. We have to fight it to close the breach."

"Then you're gonna need MY help as well!" Teresa added enthusiastically. But her enthusiasm melted when both Zan and Nezaria gave her a grim look. "Uhh..." she reacted.

Zan said softly, "Teresa... You won't be strong enough for this... I've said it before, but... I don't want to put you in danger of death again any time soon. Nezaria and I, and Bridgette and Kira, are the only ones strong enough to fight this thing. Leave it to us, and trust us with it, please." He turned to Nezaria, "As for you. ...Thank you. We were worried about how to handle it with just the three of us, but if you help too, it should go much smoother."

Zan materialized a communication device in his hand, and gave it to Nezaria. She looked it over, and looked at him. Zan said, "This will allow us to call you, and for you to call us, at any time. We're not quite ready yet, but when we are, we will contact you. I'm sure you are very busy yourself, with all the things going on with Metallia..."

Nezaria smiled again, a genuine one this time, and nodded.

Lily noticed Teresa's frustration, and said quietly, "Just remember, Teresa, Zan's protecting you. You will be able to help us soon enough. This particular mission's difficulty is just beyond your limit, but we often visit realms that may be so easy even you can handle it."

"H-hey! I'm not a weakling! I can handle all sorts of difficult tasks! How dare you!" Teresa fussed.

"Teresa..." Nezaria said. Teresa immediately shut up and looked at her. She continued, "I trust Zan, so I know you can too. You won't be seeing me much any more after this, so let me ask you to take care of yourself, and respect your new master as you should. Don't let go of what you have here because of personal issues, ok?"

"Yes... yes Master Nezaria, I promise," Teresa said. She approached Zan as she said this and hugged him. Zan smiled warmly.

Lily and the Agnaktor remained quiet as Nezaria and Zan shared a look. She then became enveloped in fog, and disappeared. Her voice whispered from the fog during this, "See you soon, Zan..."

"...I can't believe the great witch Nezaria trusts you Zan. That is so incredible! You have made a very powerful ally," Teresa said.

"I know. And it is excellent..." Zan said quietly.

"Hey, Teresa..." Lily said. Teresa gave her a look. "Sorry, I slipped up when I said that."

Teresa was quiet, then nodded. She then remembered the Agnaktor.

"Oh yeah. Zan! I want an Ag-... Agnaetor. Ag... What was that thing?" she said.

"You want an Agnaktor?" Zan said.

"Yeah! A TAR Agnaktor. Lava's ok, but... well, that much should be obvious," Teresa replied.

Zan gave Lily a confused look, and she shrugged. The Agnaktor narrowed its eyes and turned to leave.

"Hmm... Tar Agnaktor... That might be doable, actually," Zan said.

Lily sweatdropped. The Agnaktor stopped suddenly and looked back at them with a look of dread. Zan smirked, and said to it, "Don't worry. It won't have anything to do with you. That's what Crystal Cloning is for, remember?"

The Agnaktor made a single clap sound with its beak, then left the area.

"Crystal Cloning?" Teresa asked.

"Let's go into the command center and see about this. I'll explain along the way," he said.

Zan and Teresa headed to the command center. Lily moved off elsewhere.

~~~Teresa's Revenge - After the End~~~

"Gaaah! That blasted swamp witch! I know she fixed everything in my old world, but did she HAVE to bring Belda back too?!" Teresa fussed as she stared at the report on the Medea Dimensional Overwrite Catastrophe.

"Hey, look at this. There's another you there now, too," Scytillia commented.

"...Say what?" Teresa asked, and looked closer. She yipped on seeing that, sure enough, there was a copy of herself that looked just as she did before joining Amethytus. "That's... How is that possible? Another me?"

"Trust me, Teresa, weirder things can happen when dimensions get messed around with," Bella said with an amused look.

"Just think, if you go back to Medea any time soon, you can talk to yourself!" Scytillia joked, and both she and Bella laughed.

"Hahaha, very funny. You girls do realize what this means, don't you?" Teresa said.

"What?" they asked.

Teresa started to rant, "That copy of me is probably gonna get backstabbed by that backstabbing Scum Witch! Grr... Just thinking about it makes me really mad! It reminds me of when she backstabbed ME! I can't tolerate this! ...I know- ...I know Master Zan said that getting revenge is bad but... He also said that evil beings that are unrepentant should be purged! That's... That's what I'm gonna do! I'm gonna PURGE THAT SCUM WITCH! PURGE her from the realm, once and for all! And it won't matter what happens in that realm afterward, because I don't live there any more!"

"Yeah, but, if you do that, then what's going to happen to the you in that realm?" Scytillia asked.

"There are PLENTY of better witches in that world for her to become an apprentice to. Heck! Master Nezaria would be a great choice! Get your gear ready, girls. We're making a jump back to Medea!"

"Sorry, Teresa, but... I can't do that without Zan's permission," Bella said softly.

"Ergh... Scytillia?"

"Teresa, this will be a big mistake if you don't tell Zan," Scytillia warned.

"But he'll say no!" Teresa fussed.

"Maybe, maybe not. You've adapted well to living with us. You've got your own set of minions and skills, you've got your official weapon, you've got your Guardian creature. I think Zan might let you if you promise to be careful," Bella said.

"Mmm... Yeah. Master Zan's top priority is our safety, so... Heh! I'll just remind him how tough we are with these Contour Barriers, and I'm sure he'll let me go!"

~Checkpoint: 8~

"Teresa, I already told you-" Zan said firmly.

"Pleeeease, please please please, Master! I HAVE to do this! Not only will I finally get my revenge, but I'll probably save countless lives in the process. That wretched Scum Witch is probably gonna curse more people over her Heintz obsession, AND there's a replacement me there that she could backstab! I gotta! Please!" Teresa begged, clinging to Zan and looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Zan closed his eyes for a moment, and Teresa watched.

Zan finally heaved a sigh, and said, "Very well, but you must accept a condition."

"Yes! Ok! Anything!" Teresa squealed.

"Wear a mask to hide your identity. Don't reveal yourself to your alternate self," Zan said with a dark look.

"A mask, huh? But, master, if I get a chance, wouldn't it have a greater effect on the alternate me if she saw that I'm her when I tell her about Belda's treachery?" Teresa asked.

"Yes, probably. You can do that much, I suppose, but try to show some discretion in your involvement in her life. I do find your ambition to... heh... 'help yourself', admirable. But, just... be careful, and take one of your friends with you," Zan said. Both he and Teresa said in tandem, "Never go alone." She giggled, and nodded.

She scurried out, and Ashei gave Zan a stern look. "You give her too long a leash, Zan," she said softly.

"This would be the first time she's gone on an away mission. I think it'll be an educating experience for her, and what better turf for her to set foot on than her own old home realm?"

Ashei quietly replied, "Still..."

Zan put a hand to his chin, and grimaced. "Ashei, please get in contact with Nezaria..."

Ashei slowly nodded.

~~~Painful Revelation~~~

A ruckus had started in Amataya Kingdom. Two unidentified "witches" had made their way into the town and were approaching the castle gate. All the guards who attempted to stop them were rendered incapacitated. While the witches weren't harming anyone or causing any damage, they were terrifying in their appearance and manner of movement.

A phalanx of guards had set themselves up at the gate end of the bridge, armed with spears. Teresa and Scytillia approached the bridge from the other end. They both were wearing masks. Scytillia's Varkolyn mask was normal for her. But Teresa had chosen a mask most unusual: an Agnaktor Mask. It made her look monstrous. It also distorted her voice.

Meanwhile, word had reached the court that these two alien witches had appeared, and that they wanted an audience with the Scum Witch Belda. "Hmm? Me? I wonder who they are...?" she mused.

She passed through the phalanx, and stopped at the upper end of the bridge's circular section, while Teresa and Scytillia stood at the other end. "Can I help you?" she said sweetly.

"Don't act all sweet, Belda. I know your true nature," Teresa hissed.

"You do, do you? Hmm... You seem... familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. Especially with that hideous helmet you're wearing," she replied.

"Scum Witch Belda, you remember your crimes, don't you? You betrayed your friends, you betrayed your apprentice, you even let yourself be betrayed, all for some mad love for a guy that doesn't even care about you," Teresa said, brimming with confidence.

Belda's expression immediately darkened. "...What did you say?" she asked quietly, darkness welling within her.

"Yeah, you heard me. I know what you did before things went right again. You-" Teresa gasped when she saw her double peek out from the phalanx. "You... um..."

"Get it together..." Scytillia whispered, "You're doing great..."

"You... You sold out your friends all for some stupid power struggle that you didn't even benefit from!" Teresa finished. (Darn it, seeing myself over there is making me jittery!) she thought.

"I have vague memories of something like that, but it was all just some sort of bad dream," Belda replied. But in the back of her mind, she remembered all of it clearly, right up to the moment of her death. She didn't understand how she'd come back, or why things were now the way they were, but, this stranger's knowing was profoundly bizarre.

The Teresa double approached and stood next to Belda. She said, "Master Belda, who IS that freaky witch? What is she talking about?"

The Amethytus Teresa swallowed hard.

"I really don't know, Teresa. But... It is ringing a bell of some sort," she mused.

"Errrghh!" Amethytus Teresa growled, and then she exclaimed, "Forget this!"

"Wh-what?!" Scytillia yelped as Teresa opened the mask to reveal her face.

Belda and double Teresa's eyes widened, and they gasped.

"Yeah, it's me. The ORIGINAL me. The one you let die when the swamp witch attacked Brockenturm tower. I'm BACK," Teresa said with a dark look, her confidence having returned.

Scytillia facepalmed. The guards slowly lowered their spears, now thoroughly confused.

Belda stammered, "What... But... But how is that possible? Who... Who is standing next to me, then?"

The Teresa double was floored, and unable to say anything.

"Another me, basically," Teresa said, forming a smirk, "All thanks to that weird swamp witch's messing with dimensions, another me was created to take my place. Remember that half metallic man that rescued me back at the tower? He brought me back to life. And now, I'm a LOT more powerful than I was. You wanna know why I'm here, Scum Witch?! To AVENGE MYSELF! AND to avenge everyone you betrayed!"

"B-but, they're all fine. Everyone's alive and healthy," the Teresa double stammered.

"Not for long with THIS traitor around. Scytillia! Grab the double of me and get her to safety! I'm gonna KILL the Scum Witch, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Teresa shrieked.

"...if you say so..." Scytillia replied hesitantly.

"WHA?!" the Teresa double yelped, as Scytillia flash-stepped right up in front of her. With a quick leg sweep, she brought the Teresa double into the air, jumped, and disappeared the instant she caught her.

"Oh you little fool, you have no idea what you're getting into..." Belda said with a demonic look.

Teresa started to sweat, and for just a second, her confidence dipped. But she inhaled hard, tightened her chest, closed her mask, and replied, "Neither do you, Scum Witch. I'm not the timid little apprentice you were keeping around as a meat shield anymore. I am not Tar Witch Teresa anymore. I, am Amethytus Tar QUEEN Teresa, and I am here to execute you for your crimes!"

The Phalanx of guards rose their spears again, but their eyes widened when Teresa raised her Scepter, and it began to glow black. A strong, non-magical energy began to pulse from it, and all of the water in the moat converted into tar. Strange cries began to emit from the tar, and suddenly several Uroktors leapt out of the sludge and landed on the bridge.

"Hmph... So you can summon creatures now? Big deal. So can I!" Belda exclaimed, calling forth Bellneat Witch Soldiers. They and the Uroktors attacked each other.

"Ahh, but that's not all! Come forth, my Guardian!" Teresa shrieked, as she summoned her hoverboard and rose a few feet into the air.

A huge pool of tar formed on the ground beneath her, and began to bubble madly. Then, her Tar Agnaktor leapt out and crash-landed upon the bridge with enough force to stumble everyone standing nearby. Belda's eyes widened. She then gritted her teeth and covered her ears in pain when the Agnaktor unleashed its mighty screaming roar.

"Get the Scum Witch! Get her! Tear her in two with your mighty jaws! Ohohohoho!" Teresa cackled.

The Agnaktor lunged for Belda, but she jumped out of the way with a fearful grunt. She thrust her staff at the creature and fired a caustic substance upon it. The Agnaktor was merely irritated by the attack and spat a big glob of Tar at Belda. It slammed into her and knocked her right against one of the Uroktors, which snapped its jaws on her side and caused her to yelp. She broke free to continue fighting.

"Master Belda!" the Teresa double squealed from the roof of a nearby building, tears in her eyes, "Let me go you freak!" she added as she struggled with Scytillia.

"This feels so weird..." Scytillia said strangely calmly.

"LET ME- wait, what?" Teresa asked.

"Nothing. Just listen to what I have to say, or you're gonna get hurt something fierce," she replied.

"I don't have the time! I have to help my master!" Teresa yelled.

"What the you you see over there said was true. She herself had a hard time accepting it when she learned it, but, yeah. Belda DID betray you. She betrayed the entire Witch Party. I'm sure you know about her obsession over prince Heintz, right?" Scytillia quickly explained.

"Urg... Yes, she goes on and on about him all the time-" a shriek from Belda caused the Teresa double to flinch, and her panic grew worse.

Scytillia continued, "Well... It turned out that Prince Heintz's only goal was to, basically, take over the kingdom. He wanted the witches AND the Niike cult out of the way, and he used Belda to do it. That doesn't excuse Belda for what she did, though."

The Teresa double continued to struggle, refusing to believe this.

"Should... Should we help her?" one of the guards asked his captain.

"I don't know... That creature is unlike anything I've ever seen, and the witch controlling it laid out some pretty serious accusations against the Scum Witch. On top of that, what she said seems to... FEEL RIGHT, some how... I've been struggling with these latent memories of some sort of genocide that I can't explain... And then there was that group hallucination thing..." the captain said quietly.

Belda was struggling to deal with this attack. She had, indeed, completely underestimated her former apprentice. Amethytus Teresa wasn't all that powerful yet, but her guardian was well and beyond capable of dealing with the magic Belda was trying to use. It seemed to shrug off her acids and Teresa negated any curse Belda tried to lay on it. "Fine! FINE you little bitch!" Belda finally screamed, "Yeah, I did let you die! You were so pathetic, always whining and crying whenever things didn't go your way! You kept breaking things with that damn klutziness of yours, and YOU HATE LORD HEINTZ! I was GLAD be be rid of you! I even THANKED METALLIA when I got the chance! I don't feel an ounce of regret! HAPPY NOW?! It was ALL FOR LORD HEINTZ!"

Within her mask, Amethytus Teresa's eyes widened, then welled with tears. But who REALLY felt that was her double.

"...See?" Scytillia said.

"No... No no no! She's just saying that because she's losing!" the Teresa double said.

"Actually, she isn't. When your counterpart finishes Belda off, she'll be able to explain everything better than I could. I wasn't there, but she was. She felt everything. She IS you, technically, but from this realm before the swamp witch fixed everything," Scytillia calmly said. But then she noticed how Amethytus Teresa was starting to tremble, and added, "...Well, I think she'll explain it, anyway. I get the feeling she's starting to have trouble maintaining her composure..."

The Teresa double stopped struggling now, and just started to cry, feeling completely helpless and thoroughly confused.

Meanwhile, Belda had now started to try to attack Amethytus Teresa directly, firing blasts of flaming acid at her, her eyes having turned black with fury. Amethytus Teresa tried to evade the attacks, but was hit by one particularly fierce blast. However, the Contour Barrier blocked it. Now, Amethytus Teresa started to cry as well, and screamed, "I TRUSTED YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! I'm gonna KILL YOU!"

She swooped at Belda, and swung her scepter broadside to Belda's head, knocking her glasses off her face and into the tar-filled moat. A Uroktor snagged Belda's leg and yanked, bringing her straight down to the ground for a second blow to her head, before swinging her up into the air, where Teresa deftly smashed her scepter into Belda's back. The Uroktor released her upon impact, and she was flung into the air. The Agnaktor started snapping its beak, building up energy, then spewed out napalm to blast Belda. She screamed in agony the moment it made contact, was launched a little higher into the air, then began to plummet to the ground.

A low fog rolled in... and Nezaria appeared on the ledge Scytillia and the double of Teresa were at. They both looked at her. She had a dark look. "M-master Nezaria! *sniff* Please help! Belda's being killed by a copy of me from another world or something!" Teresa pleaded.

Nezaria was silent.

"...M...Master Nezaria..?" the Teresa double whimpered.

Belda landed on the bridge. Amethytus Teresa, still crying quite audibly, raised her scepter into the air. She proclaimed through a weeping voice, "May you NEVER betray anyone ever again!"

A puddle of tar formed beneath Belda, and a massive bone nail suddenly jutted up from it, impaling Belda through the torso. A second, then a third nail also burst up, impaling her stomach, and her upper chest. She was hoisted into the air by these spikes, and grunted, no longer able to make any sound. Blood began to seep from her mouth and burned flesh. She twitched for a moment, then stopped moving.

The Teresa double emitted a horrified scream.

And things fell silent. Silence, but for the Amethytus Teresa's crying. She descended to the ground, her hoverboard disappearing, and she dropped to her knees. She yanked the mask off and tossed it to the side, her hood falling back to reveal her pigtails. She then clutched her face and started to cry loudly. The double of herself was also crying, but... not as hard, and watched her Amethytus copy grieve. Nezaria stayed silent, and a tear actually formed in her eye. Scytillia sighed.

The Uroktors and Agnaktor moved close to their master, behaving concerned for her.

They flinched when an Interspacial Causeway opened, and Zan and Bella slowly stepped out. Bella gasped when she saw the impaled Belda upon the bone spikes. Zan's cybernetic eye currently displayed the Misery Icon, but his expression was firm and dark. He gritted his teeth. Then he walked up to Teresa and touched her. She immediately jumped to her feet, clung tightly to Zan, and stared to bawl loudly. Zan gently put his arms around her.

"That... *sniff* That man... I... I recognize him..." the Teresa double said.

"You should," Nezaria quietly said. The Teresa double looked at her as she continued, "He saved your life, when you died in Brockenturm tower two months ago. Well, that one died. You are a copy of her from when the swamp witch changed the world."

"I'm... I'm a... copy?" the Teresa double whispered.

The bone spikes finally disengaged, disintegrating, and Belda's body flopped with a nasty, bloody, tarry splat to the bridge. After a second, her body dissolved into an acrid, caustic solution, which melted away. This made both Teresas flinch, and worsened their conditions. All the guards just stood there, unable to say or do anything. Other people, including general Jilden, and Torude, had also appeared.

Torude adjusted her glasses as she passed glances at Zan and Nezaria. "Hmm..."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Jilden barked.

"Um... Sir..." the soldier captain said, "I believe we're witnessing a delayed result of that weird hallucination we thought we had. ...Sir, I think it wasn't a hallucination... These people... They claimed that the Scum Witch betrayed us all for something. And the crying witch over there was evidently brought back to life from that event. She just avenged herself and everyone that was supposedly killed by the Scum Witch's betrayal."

"...So it wasn't a dream... It felt far too real to be just a dream..." Jilden quietly replied.

"My master..." The Teresa double whimpered.

Zan looked up at Nezaria. They exchanged a look, then both nodded. Nezaria quietly approached Teresa, and said, "Yes?"

The Teresa double flinched, and looked at Nezaria. "Wh-what?" she said.

Nezaria held out a hand to help the Teresa double to her feet, and said, "That man. His name is Zan. And he asked me to take care of you, now that the Scum Witch is dead. Tar Witch Teresa, you are now MY apprentice."

The Teresa double let out a little gasp.

Zan said, "Now you see, Teresa... This is why I condemn revenge... You only hurt yourself in the end..."

The Amethytus Teresa struggled to regain her composure, and whimpered, "But... But I... I saved everyone. I saved everyone that she could betray in the possible future... Why... Why does it hurt so much? Why Zan?!" She started to cry again.

Scytillia passed a glance at Nezaria and the Teresa double, then blinked away from the spot, reappearing next to Zan. Both she and Bella laid hands on Teresa to comfort her, and she cried some more.

"Teresa... Take a moment to clean up this mess, please. Then we'll go home," Zan said as gently as possible.

Tears flowing from her eyes, Teresa gestured with her scepter, and the tar throughout the area dissolved away, returning the moat to normal. The Uroktors and Agnaktor plunged their beaks into the floor, causing tar holes to form, and descended within, leaving the area.

"Come, Teresa," Nezaria said to the double.

"But... But what about her?" the Teresa double said about her counterpart.

"She is in the best of hands possible. I will tell you more when we go to your own new home," Nezaria replied.

"O-ok..." the Teresa double replied. She passed one more look over her counterpart, Zan, and where Belda was. A fog filled her general vicinity, and when it cleared, she and Nezaria were gone.

General Jilden approached Zan's group. "You... I've seen you before..." Jilden said, quietly.

Zan said, "I am Byzantian Fandango, lord of the Amethytus Estate. You saw me, indeed, when my faction moved over the Cicite Battlefield and plunged into the earth. We came here to destroy a powerful evil of a different sort. We succeeded, and left. Unfortunately, this little one of mine had an additional objective to accomplish. I sincerely apologize for any disturbance she may have caused."

"I understand. But what of this betrayal she speaks of?" he asked.

"Please talk to the Fog Witch Nezaria about that. It'll likely confuse you greatly, but the things that have happened here will serve as evidence of its truth. I need to tend to my child here," Zan said, looking down at the still upset Teresa with sadness washed over his face.

"Yes... Very well," Jilden replied quietly.

Zan's cybernetic eye flashed, and an Interspacial Causeway opened, causing Jilden to gasp. Zan picked up Teresa, who remained crying and clinging to him, and turned to go into the Causeway. Scytillia fetched Teresa's mask, while Bella remained holding on to Teresa to lend her support, and they went in with Zan and Teresa. The Causeway closed.

The soldiers began to disperse, quietly murmuring about what had just transpired. Jilden tugged at his beard a little as he thought, (Such strange things have been happening since that swamp witch revived Princess Viscole and then disappeared...) He slowly returned to the castle.

~~~Final Seal~~~

Teresa sat next to Zan in the overlook recliner looking out over the Amethyst Forest. She clung to him, and was very quiet. Zan held her as well, and looked at her periodically.

"I'm... sorry, master..." she whispered.

"Everything's ok, Teresa. You learned something very valuable today, and the results were largely favorable. I'm not angry at you. I just want you to stay happy," he said quietly.

"I know... Master... Zan... I love you..." Teresa quietly said.

The Love Icon formed in his cybernetic eye, and Zan replied, "I love you too, Teresa. And I always will."

"I'll stay by your side forever, Zan. Cause I know you won't betray me, and I'll NEVER betray you. I promise," Teresa said, looking directly at him with tear-filled eyes.

Zan gazed back with a loving smile. Teresa clung to him again, and buried her face in his chest. He held her close. Mystia, floating nearby sniffled at the sight, smiling.

"I'd say the transition is complete, wouldn't you?" Kira quietly commented to Scytillia.

"Definitely," Scytillia replied.

~~~END~~~


End file.
